【all晰】【嘎晰】春梦
by nirenwu2u
Summary: 阿云嘎养的白狐狸有孕啦，生下来发现，竟然是隔壁郑老板的。


**【all晰】【嘎晰】春梦**

**本章****CP****：**阿云嘎X王晰 （郑云龙提及）  
**预警：**人妖相恋，沙雕，是肉，狐塑

**简介：**白狐狸有孕，身体娇贵，太硬的垫子睡不了，太软的支撑不了它的大肚子，要软硬适中。白狐狸不爱吃生食，口味容易腻，因此每顿都要做不一样的餐食。白狐狸喜欢每日傍晚去外面走动走动，锻炼身体舒活筋骨，一定要准时，不然会闹。

* * *

正文：

**入幕之宾番外—沙雕小剧场**

从前在一片名叫梅溪湖的森林里住着一位叫阿云嘎的猎人，他有着深邃的眉眼和刀削斧砍般的面容。加上他宽阔的臂膀和健美的身材，这样的黄金单身汉，让附近十里八乡所有的姑娘都趋之若鹜，成了迷妹。这位猎人不仅相貌堂堂，猎狐也是一把好手。镇上集市倒卖各种珍品的郑老板最喜欢收他猎的狐狸皮，质量上乘的狐皮紧俏的很，阿云嘎带回来的狐皮每次都卖得很好。阿云嘎声名远播，而森林里的狐狸只要嗅到他的一丝气味，都要四散奔逃。

一个月黑风高的晚上，阿云嘎照例去检查他的陷阱。月光分外的明亮，好像预示着有什么不寻常的事要发生。果然，还没走近陷阱，就听到狐狸可爱的悲鸣，只不过这只声音有点低。月光下，落入陷阱的狐狸，一身银白的绒毛熠熠生辉，油光水滑不似人间产物。圆鼓鼓的肚子让狐狸没法轻易转身去够被陷阱弄得血糊糊的后腿。嘿！可惜了是个母的，还他妈揣了崽。阿云嘎啐了一口，觉得晦气。这一身毛要是剥下来，铁定能在郑老板那里卖个好价钱。

阿云嘎是个有道德的猎人，他从来不杀母的和幼崽。阿云嘎过去按住挣扎得母狐狸，打算把它解放出来。靠，这么大个肚子，肯定揣了不止一只吧。阿云嘎边龌龊的想边拆它后腿的陷阱。白狐狸在阿云嘎手下用一双湿漉漉的黑色眼睛盯着他瞅，露出身陷囹圄的动物的那种怯怯的哀求。阿云嘎这一看不要紧，却像是被勾了魂似的，扎在这汪亮堂堂里出不来了。走神是猎人的大忌，摆脱陷阱的狐狸跳起来就往阿云嘎的手上狠狠咬了一口，接着就拖着它硕大的肚子，一瘸一拐的消失在旁边的灌木丛。

这是怎么样一只没良心又薄情寡恩的狐狸！阿云嘎捧着被咬破的手，极其郁闷的看着狐狸离去的方向，牙都快咬碎了。阿云嘎是个心胸开阔的人，这件狼狈的"小事"很快就被他抛诸脑后了，常在河边走，哪能不湿鞋呢，顶级猎人如他也是会偶尔失手嘛。但事实真的是这样吗？阿云嘎连续几夜频频发梦，梦里千篇一律都是那双月光下的狐狸眼，连他自己都怀疑自己得了疯病。难道自己站在猎人的巅峰太久，气量变小了，这么小一件事都耿耿于怀？阿云嘎挠破了头也没想出个所以然。

几日后，打了一天猎的阿云嘎回到家，发现厨房一片狼藉，以为家里遭了贼，可又确实没丢什么贵重东西。加固了门锁后，连续几天都还是这样。阿云嘎满心疑惑，直到他在厨房的通气口边捡到了一缕银白的毛发，才最终确定了作案对象。这种独特的毛发只有那只狐狸才有。看来养伤和养肚子里的崽子，让它过得不怎么容易啊，偷吃都偷到我这里来了。阿云嘎在心中冷笑，可被我逮住咯，这回我可不饶你，哼，吃了我的，就别想走了。

阿云嘎这次用的是套圈陷阱，小狐狸一进来就被套住了脖子。越挣扎套得越紧，阿云嘎回来的时候，小狐狸已经筋疲力尽的趴在地上了，比上次更大的肚子顶在一侧，正急促的起起伏伏。捉起地上的狐狸，阿云嘎发现它后腿的伤虽然好得差不多了，但它却比自己想像中要瘦小，看着白白一团其实都是肚子和毛，四肢脖子和脸都瘦的皮包骨了，摸起来分外惹人怜惜。

一开始，狐狸还冲他呲牙示威，现在眼看挣不脱阿云嘎手里的桎梏，就渐渐安静下来，又露出和那天晚上一模一样的神情，喉咙里还吭哧吭哧的低声哼唧。在狐狸含情脉脉的注视中，阿云嘎彻底失了心。完蛋，怎么办？想养。咳，帮它养养胎，就当积德行善，告慰死于他刀下的无数狐魂好了，阿云嘎告诉自己。掏出一早买好的项圈套在狐狸细细的脖子上，然后又把项圈的锁链牢牢钉在卧室的墙角。小东西，成为我的狐狸吧。阿云嘎站起来拍拍手，欣赏了一会儿自己的杰作，就转身去厨房给它弄吃的。他想着怀孕的母狐狸该吃些什么好，首先要给它养胖点。于是他捣碎了几只鸡蛋，又切了一小碗鸡肉拌在一起，放在狐狸面前。警惕的狐狸嗅了嗅眼前的食物，一脸嫌弃的躲开了。蹲在墙角用余光瞄他。

阿云嘎觉得自己怕不是真的中了什么邪，竟然看得出一只狐狸的表情。嫌弃是吧，不吃是吧，行，你不吃我吃，打了一天猎，老子还饿着。阿云嘎端起被狐狸拒绝的食物，冲进厨房就倒进了锅里。金黄的蛋液裹着鲜嫩的鸡肉，在锅里翻炒出香气，不一会儿一顿色香味俱全的晚餐就准备好了。阿云嘎在厨房挥铲弄锅的时候，白狐狸从卧室溜达出来坐在远处看他忙碌的背影。现在饭做好了，狐狸就又跟着他走到餐桌附近，碍着链子的长度，挤在卧室门口张望阿云嘎手里的吃食。

阿云嘎一口还没吃进去，就被远处的狐狸盯得背后凉飕飕的。"难道你想吃这个？"狐狸眨眨眼。阿云嘎以为自己眼花，端着碗一路小跑过去，"你能听懂我说话？"狐狸又眨眼，这次只有一只，给了他一个结结实实的wink。阿云嘎吓得手里的碗掉在地上，白狐狸轻松走过去，吃到碗里刚出锅的鲜香鸡肉。阿云嘎盯着吃肉的狐狸半晌，终于呼出一口气儿，拍着胸口安慰自己，看它的样子肯定不是什么山间的野狐狸，说不定是被过去的主人养叼了口味也说不定。通人性，通人性而已。

阿云嘎自己一想开，也就渐渐不那么害怕。看着吃得香香的狐狸，又有了伸手去摸的欲望。有了食物，它应该不会那么抗拒我了吧。阿云嘎颤颤巍巍的手慢慢接近狐狸的头顶。入手的触感太好了，比他以前摸过的任何狐狸皮都好，也比上次他在郑老板店里摸到的上等丝绒触感都要好。出乎意料的，进食的白狐狸察觉到阿云嘎的抚摸，没有抗拒，反而抬头顶了顶阿云嘎的手心，满足的舔着嘴边的油渍，软软的舌头就这么勾到了阿云嘎的指尖。一下，两下，让一个铁血真汉子默默红了脸，心率瞬间飙到140。啊，摸到了，好、好可爱，它舔我了。做了孽的狐狸撩拨完男人，悄悄咧出个狐狸笑，自顾继续享用美食，丝毫不理旁边飘飘然的人类。

自那一顿饭以后，一人一狐的距离拉近了许多。白狐狸好似认清了形势，不再对锁住他的人类有那么大的敌意。而阿云嘎俨然成了照顾白狐狸的能手。白狐狸有孕，身体娇贵，太硬的垫子睡不了，太软的支撑不了它的大肚子，要软硬适中。白狐狸不爱吃生食，口味容易腻，因此每顿都要做不一样的餐食。白狐狸喜欢每日傍晚去外面走动走动，锻炼身体舒活筋骨，一定要准时，不然会闹。阿云嘎总觉的，它以前的主人八成不是个有钱的变态，就是个视狐如命的痴汉。这狐狸怎么养的？！一身的毛病。

不过阿云嘎认为，它前主人如此娇惯它也不是没有道理，因为这只白狐狸实在特殊。最开始发现不对是因为狐狸尿尿的姿势。其实白狐狸很乖，不用人教就会在砂盆里上厕所。但是它不像一般母狐狸是坐着尿，而总是抬腿，躲在暗处的阿云嘎观察了好些次。虽说有的母狗也抬腿，但是自家狐狸嘛，还是忍不住好奇。于是这天，他出手了，趁白狐狸放松理毛的时候，一把拎起脖子后面的软毛，将它夹在自己大腿中间，掰开了它的后腿。无辜的白狐狸惊叫一声，被眼前粗鲁的男人将私处看了个清清楚楚。

阿云嘎简直不敢相信自己的眼睛，他从小抓狐狸，第一次见到怀孕还带把儿的。阿云嘎揉揉狐狸的肚子确实摸到了里面动弹的小崽子，又捏了捏狐狸藏在腹部的两颗蛋蛋，对自己二十几年的人生产生了怀疑。怀里的狐狸挣不脱阿云嘎的蛮力，大着肚子又咬不到阿云嘎，只好吭叽吭叽的假哭起来，漂亮的狐狸眼眯起来，仿佛在受什么奇耻大辱。阿云嘎松手，让狐狸躲回属于它的墙角。狐狸夹着后腿缩在角落，下巴搁在前爪做小低伏状，警惕的盯着眼前的男人，喉咙里发出低沉的警告。"你到底是公的还是是母的呀？"白狐狸生气了，弓起背，冲阿云嘎龇牙咧嘴。阿云嘎扶额叹气，觉得自己绝对是不小心养了只妖精，那它肚子里的小崽子恐怕也…"别担心小东西，就算你真的是只妖精，我也不会伤害你的。你乖乖的。"狐狸乜斜着男人甩甩尾巴，敌对状态解除，回到自己的垫子上躺下来，把下巴藏在毛茸茸的尾巴里对阿云嘎眨眼睛。

别扭解除后，一人一狐的小日子渐入佳境。狐狸这几日越来越粘人，仿佛贪恋男人胸口的温暖。阿云嘎摸着它的肚子觉得生产就在这几日了。狐狸仿佛也在为生产做准备，吃的多，也分外嗜睡。此时正半睡半醒的趴在阿云嘎怀里敞着肚皮接受来自人类的深情爱抚。阿云嘎不确定白狐狸只是下体长得不同寻常，还是真的是什么山灵精怪。阿云嘎喜欢这只小狐狸，私心想留下它，至少再观察一段时间。就算是个妖精，看它的样子八成也是个没什么坏心眼的。不过阿云嘎不打算留下它肚子里崽子，来历不明，养起来又费精力又费钱。要是生下来皮毛漂亮和它们的母亲，呃，或父亲一样，卖了给人当宠物说不定可以大赚一笔，就算补贴这些日子阿云嘎当牛做马伺候狐狸的酬劳。阿云嘎感受着狐狸肚子里的胎动，因着钱的原由，难得的露出"慈祥"的笑容。然而，好像读到了人类的心思似的，本来快睡着的狐狸受惊的抬起头，耳朵紧张得竖起来，用泫然欲泣的表情冲阿云嘎呜咽。阿云嘎以为它做了噩梦，安慰的摸摸狐狸软软的头顶，"乖，接着睡吧，我在这儿呢。"狐狸跳下阿云嘎的腿，盯着他英俊的脸转了几圈，若有所思的张张嘴。

—

阿云嘎晚上一般都睡得比较沉，但是今天睡得似乎格外不踏实。在床上翻来覆去，仿佛被什么梦魇住。阿云嘎觉得自己陷入一片温暖潮湿的沼泽，浑身热得像要着起火来。他被照顾得很好，让阿云嘎想更深的进入那个让他舒服的巢穴。于是他向前猛地挺身进入到一个前所未有的深度，一声痛苦的呜咽之后，那个温暖的巢穴消失了。焦躁传遍了全身，呼吸急促起来，阿云嘎无法忍受这种得不到的痛苦，深吸一口气，他醒了过来。但梦里的闷热焦躁并没有消失，顺着这股焦躁的来源，阿云嘎低头，看见一个雪白纤细的人坐在他腿间正委屈的捂着嘴。一个陌生人。然而他竟然没觉得害怕，只是伸手过去安慰被戳痛喉咙的人儿，抬起他窄小的下巴，对上那对狐狸似的细长眼睛。那双眼此时溢满了被呛出来的眼泪，像极了他养的小狐狸撒娇时的表情。

阿云嘎觉得自己在说话，"你是谁，美人儿。"雪白的美人对他眨眨眼，没有说话，而是温顺的俯下身，用微凉的鼻尖轻轻磨蹭男人蓬勃的下体。留给阿云嘎一片亮白光滑的后背，因为支撑体重，细瘦的肩胛骨在薄薄的肌肤上支起诱人的两道弧。体内的灼热让阿云嘎按上那片诱人的脊背狠狠摩挲，顺着纤细的脖子按住人毛茸茸的脑袋，捏开小巧的下颌，让自己完全勃起的下体重新回到那个极乐的湿穴。柔软的舌头卷住茎头，抵在马眼上温柔的摩擦。有弹性的两片薄唇像花瓣一样裹住巨大的茎身，卖力的吞吐。勃起的阴茎对那张小嘴来说太大了，为了呼吸，美人不得不挣脱阿云嘎的手，将那根硕大的东西吐出来一会儿，喘息休息。亮晶晶的唾液挂在唇角吞也吞不下去。

阿云嘎越来越忍受不了断断续续的挑逗，用猎人有力的手，使劲捉住柔软的头发往下体上带。"不许停。"阿云嘎听见自己命令道。吃疼的人没有反抗，探出鲜红的舌尖顺从地从卵蛋到茎头，舔出一道湿湿的痕迹，末了还对着茎头的马眼用力一吸。阿云嘎低吼一声从床上坐起，一个翻身把这只磨人的妖精压在身下。被制住的人只来得及发出一声猫喘一般的呻吟，就被凶狠的贯穿了。阿云嘎进入的是属于男人的后穴，身下人的性别明显和自己一样，但是阿云嘎却也没觉得有什么不妥，仿佛他们天生就该这样做。之后的事，阿云嘎放纵自己的本能，用自己硕大的肉匕来回贯穿娇嫩的穴道。力度像是要把身下的人捣碎一样，连喊叫的力气都消失了。

月光里的美人只能像被猎人捕获的小动物，断气一样细细的在强大的男人身下喘气，拧着眉毛吭哧吭哧的哼着。阿云嘎的征服心简直暴起，十指交缠将人的手按在头顶，像一只饿狼一样咬住发出细微呻吟的嘴唇，在撞击中将舌头伸了进去，吸允着他嘴里的津液。"…呜恩…"纤细的人被肏得双眼失焦，无力合拢嘴巴，在两人纠缠中刚要滑落的唾液被阿云嘎轻轻舔去。感觉到人呼吸不畅，已经快无法维持，阿云嘎慈悲地放开了他的唇，让被情欲摄住的人慢慢找回呼吸。可是被饶过的嘴唇并不老实，阿云嘎辅一离开，美人就咬住被吸吮得肿得像樱桃一样的下唇，目光透过那上挑的眼皮直直地看向男人心里。"小妖精，如果今天不想被我钉死在床上，你最好停止挑逗我。"

回答阿云嘎的是在他腰上磨蹭的脚跟。这样可不行。他不信这个妖精在床上还能翻出他的手掌心。阿云嘎摸上妖精前方淫荡翘起的阴茎，配合后方的抽插，不停的给与刺激，但是就是不允许对方到达高潮。阴茎憋的紫红，阿云嘎还不放过的，专门用带着枪茧的手指用力摩擦顶端敏感的小口，被刺激到极限的阴茎，带动后穴的嫩肉一缩一缩，简直让阿云嘎爽上天际。强势的猎人沉浸在打压身下人高潮的快感里，腿上突然传来熟悉的触感，像是自家小狐狸出来捣乱。一回头却发现，这哪是什么狐狸，根本就是一条毛茸茸的白色大尾巴。尾巴随着捅弄，一甩一甩的拍着阿云嘎健硕的大腿。

阿云嘎笑起来"狐狸精，你的尾巴都露出来了。"他哪儿还顾得上自己的尾巴，呜呜的拼命掰着阿云嘎的拳头想要解放自己。"早就猜到是你，这下被我逮住实据了吧。"阿云嘎一把抓住调皮的尾巴根部。这是狐狸最敏感的地方之一，强烈的刺激逼得狐狸尖叫一声，尽管有阿云嘎的手制止，精液还是从憋涨已久的小茎一点点流了出来。阿云嘎看小狐狸被自己折磨得差不多了的样子，觉得这波惩罚比较到位，于是放松桎梏，抱着狐狸换了个更舒服的体位：让沉浸在高潮的狐狸骑在自己的肉桩上。他靠着狐狸的重量，一个挺身捅进肠道的更深处。白狐狸浑身一个机灵，细细的两条胳膊撑在了阿云嘎厚实的胸口。"说，你这么做到底有什么目的？"被肏得迷迷糊糊的狐狸慢慢的摇摇头，歪着头看了阿云嘎好一会儿，才明白现在的情势，却答了一句看似不着边际的话："能不能不要送走我的小狐狸？"阿云嘎愣了几秒才理解过来，敢情这妖精真能读心呢，还把我心里的想法当了真。难道他以为我要卖了他肚子里的崽子，才有了现在这么一出？阿云嘎觉得又好气又好笑，狐狸的心思真是单纯得可怜…"你要是答应，我就也给你生狐狸崽，可以吗？""要是答应了你，我怎么知道你会不会遵守诺言？""我可以，现在…"

狐狸翘起尾巴，露出被插到红肿的后穴，轻轻抬起臀部将阿云嘎的阴茎退出来一点，接着像下定什么决心似的，扶着巨大的阴茎，狠狠的把自己的小屁股往阿云嘎下体坐去。阿云嘎的金枪瞬间从一个角度顶进一个从未到达过的腔室，里面比狐狸的小穴还要湿软，汩汩的水液浇灌在阿云嘎的勃起。"这里面，你射吧。"狐狸留着眼泪慢慢的说。阿云嘎那一瞬间听到理智崩断的声音，抓着狐狸的细腰抽插得很疯狂。狐狸只觉得眼前一黑，下体一痛，小命几乎就这么交代了出去。

—

次日清晨，阿云嘎神清气爽的从自己的床上醒来，怀里的狐狸精不见了踪影，床铺整整齐齐没有丝毫凌乱。阿云嘎探了探自己的下身，也没有丝毫粘腻。奇怪？自己不会真的被什么不干净的东西缠上了吧。难道昨天晚上真的是做梦？怪不得做爱做得那么顺理成章毫无逻辑。这个想法吓得阿云嘎赶紧跳下床去找他的白狐狸。他顺着长长的链子在卧室外的犄角找到了横卧在地上的小身体，他的下身有一摊干涸的血迹散发着淡淡的血腥味。两只狐狸崽子已经被舔干净正挤在白狐狸胸口啧啧的吃奶。阿云嘎被这可怕又温馨的一幕吓得一个健步跨过去。啊，还有呼吸。吓死个人呀。阿云嘎抱着狐狸瘪瘪的，软绵绵的身子想，估计是生产的太累了，睡过去了吧。阿云嘎松了一口气，而后，用凌厉的目光看向趴在地上嗷嗷待哺的两只狐狸崽子…

答应了的事，阿云嘎一定会做到的，虽然他不知道梦里答应的算不算答应。不过他还是遵守约定没有卖了两个狐狸崽子。过了头三天的"幼丑"时期，两个小崽子现在已经出落得还算漂亮了。两只都是黑白相间的毛色，稍大一点的那只出生三天就长出了一口碎牙，稍小的那只只会睁着长长的水汪汪的大眼找妈妈要奶吃。有了这两只拖油瓶，阿云嘎觉得自己要更努力打猎养家才行。

阿云嘎带浓重的黑眼圈，背着他熬夜三天打来的猎物，去集市郑老板那里换大小狐狸的口粮钱。一进门，一向开朗的郑老板，今天好像郁郁寡欢。见阿云嘎又背来了几条狐皮，187的大身子一下就扑到了阿云嘎身上。"嘎子，我拜托你件事，你不要告诉别人，成吗？""哦、哦，行行行，好好好，你先起来，别压在我身上，你自己多重你不知道吗。"阿云嘎眼看着郑老板那双长长的水汪汪的大眼刷的一下子流下两股清泪，鼻子下的大嘴哇的一下子哭出声音，还咧出一口碎牙："嘎子呀，我家晰晰怎么就丢了呢，一个多月了啊，闹脾气也该有个限度，我挖心挖肺对他，好吃好喝供着，不久前还刚有…他、他怎么就狠心走了呢，呜呜…"阿云嘎扶住郑云龙的太平洋宽肩，企图把他摇清醒："郑…大龙，你振作一点，谁丢了，你说清楚，我看看我能不能帮你找找，不许哭。"郑云龙在阿云嘎衣服上擦了擦鼻涕，抽噎着说："这就是我要拜托你的事，丢的是我家晰晰，一只白狐，他的毛被我养的像缎子一样油光水滑，眼睛像星星一样亮，你要是在森林里见到他，千万不要杀他，你要劝他回家…"后面的话阿云嘎没怎么听，因为他着急又害怕，从郑老板柜台抓过几锭银钱就直奔理发店了。

回到家里的阿云嘎脑海里还回荡着郑老板那句，我的晰晰。他像得了失心疯似的，一把抓起喂奶的白狐狸就冲进浴室，吓得狐狸炸了毛，阿云嘎手上又多添了几道丑陋的咬疤。阿云嘎捧着流血的双手觉得这样做，值了！

—

几天后的一个下午，全村的唯一兽医，小周大夫—周深，蹦蹦跳跳的走在去阿云嘎家的路上。他今天要去给嘎子哥家的宠物狐狸看诊，听说最近不怎么吃饭，精神抑郁，连刚生的小崽子们都不愿意喂了。嘿，什么疑难杂症，到我深深这里还不是药到病除嘛。

"你还真是养了个珍奇异兽啊，我从医这么多年还没见过能生崽的公狐狸，啧啧啧，这两只看起来还挺健康啊。"周深看完狐狸表情说不出的激动。"诶呀，深深，先别管这么多，你先告诉我，它到底怎么了嘛。"周深被阿云嘎恶心得一个寒颤。"听它这个肚子里的动静，是又怀孕了，可是公的到底是怎么怀孕的啊喂！""什么？！又怀孕了！？"阿云嘎惊得几乎要跳起来，狐狸被自己锁在屋里，狐狸可以钻进来的洞也都堵死了，那么到底…"你这个主人怎么当的，连宠物怀孕都不知道？"阿云嘎整个人处于崩溃状态，浑浑噩噩、老老实实听小周大夫骂了他一个小时。临走，小周大夫管阿云嘎借洗手间洗手："我靠了，嘎子，你家黑狐狸怎么还掉色啊？！我再给你开点美毛的药，好吧？"…

阿云嘎肉疼的用一整块银钱打发走了叽叽喳喳的小周大夫。深深看在钱的面子上答应替阿云嘎保密，省得村里人笑话他一个打狐狸的成了狐狸奴，从而十里八乡的掉粉。然而，多的是小周大夫不知道的事，猎人和狐狸的秘密哪止表面这个理由这么简单。对于狐狸怀孕，阿云嘎头脑风暴了片刻，终于理清了点思绪，盯着卧在他床上的狐狸好一会儿才鼓起勇气，哆哆嗦嗦的叫了一声："晰，晰晰？"阿云嘎咽咽口水，"我会对你负责的。"床上的黑狐狸眨眨眼睛，伸了个懒腰，翻个面，露出绒毛里粉嫩的乳头，几天来第一次主动允许饿的嗷嗷叫的崽子们过来吃奶。"哦，对了，还得换个染毛的，这个质量太差了。"黑狐狸一听染毛立马炸了锅，跳起来对着阿云嘎的脸就是毫不留情的一爪子…

狐狸和猎人的幸福生活在打打闹闹中还在继续，只要那些秘密还是秘密。

End.

* * *

**注：**

最近总有宝宝反应晰晰太惨，于是我合计着改出个番外调节一下气氛吧。如果还惨，就还会掉落类似小剧场。


End file.
